You Are the Only Reason
by LuckO'theIrish95
Summary: Post-canon DBZ. Vegeta's feelings for Goku are beginning to catch up to him, especially once his life starts to change. He needs to make a decision between running from the truth and hiding his feelings, or revealing everything he has managed to keep secret for so long. WARNING: This is YAOI. Meaning romance between two men. Read at your own discretion. Please enjoy!
1. Nightmares

**A/N: Rated M for future chapters. There will be some harsh language, violence and sexual content. For now, enjoy the fic! :)**

"K-Kakarot… nghhuuh!"

Vegeta awoke with a start, his eyes darting from one corner of the room to the other, until they finally looked forward and rested. The Saiyan then let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed his shoulders against his pillow.

"Just a dream." He let out a rough whisper. It seemed to echo in the ominous silence of the room, stirring awake the shadows and causing them to dance in the pale, contrasting moonlight.

The teal-haired woman who used to lay next to him would have probably shifted between the sheets at the noise, curling her slender body into a quiet ball and would perhaps utter her disapproval at the interruption. Vegeta now found himself looking down at the empty spot on the bed, and he cursed under his breath.

Bulma had left him so suddenly, almost as if it had all been a big joke. Only, it wasn't very funny, and it left him all alone in his big, empty house missing his family immensely.

Vegeta returned his gaze to the wall, as if the interesting patterns on the wallpaper could somehow preoccupy the thoughts that began to flood his brain. It was no use, however. No matter how hard Vegeta tried, he couldn't seem to shake the daunting memories that corrupted his mind.

And now this… dream.

"That dream… why did I have it again?" A shiver ran down Vegeta's spine as he recollected it. For this had not been the first night that he had suffered the same dream, and his only wish now was to rid himself of its curse.

He decided to get up and leave the house. The Saiyan needed to think, but more importantly, he needed to see someone. The only person he knew who could help him with the terrifying nightmare. To be honest, this one man was the only person alive whom Vegeta could fully trust. Even with his own life.

"Kakarot..."

Vegeta gingerly removed the blankets from himself, and slid off the bed over the space where Bulma used to fill.

_Damn this vacant void of a house. _Vegeta thought to himself, as he trudged through the hallway, peeking into the bedrooms where his two children used to rest. Their empty beds and barren rooms mocked him with the sickening reality. He cringed at the scene replaying in his mind. Bulma's shouting, Trunks' solemn gaze, and Bra's tears. Then, the sound of a door slamming, and with that, his family had gone.

Vegeta used to look at himself as tough, no nonsense, an elite warrior. Someone who would not hesitate to kill any weakling who stood in his path. All he cared about was immortality, power and unlimited strength. It was only until he settled down on Earth, that he knew he needed to protect his family with all his might. He'd risk losing them otherwise.

He remembered the night he realized all of this, through his rival, Kakarot. Kakarot had shown him what was at stake, and had slowly taught him to leave the past behind and embrace a bright future. One without violence, greed or hatred. Without even trying, Kakarot tore down Vegeta's stone-cold walls, and broke through to heart of gold within. And life had appeared to finally be falling into place for Vegeta.

But now it was all gone. He didn't have a single soul left to comfort him, except for Kakarot possibly, and yet it almost felt good. He could go back to being that cruel, heartless Vegeta, the very same Saiyan who used to devastate nations and destroy lives. Back to the way his life was before all of this. Before Bulma and their children. Before… Kakarot.

Vegeta shivered again as his feet touched the chilled rocks that were scattered in the driveway. He didn't need shoes, he was a strong Saiyan Prince, after all. He looked up at the sky, as the crisp air blew right through his body. His heart pumped vigorously at the thought of his rival, who he was still afraid of calling a true friend, at least out loud.

But Kakarot was not afraid of that. He was never afraid, not of death, suffering, or the end of the world. He took everything in stride, and somehow all of life's problems evaporated around him. His ambition and burning spirit ripped and slashed through even the toughest of enemies. Including Vegeta.

Vegeta took off towards the forest, his legs on fire. _Damn you, Kakarot, always having to be one step ahead, always getting what you need, always being everyone's hero. _His face soon became numb from the wind, but his body still burned with envy, along with another emotion that startled him.

Desire.

Kakarot had more power than anyone Vegeta had ever seen, and still, he never abused it. Instead, he focused on bonding with others, forming relationships. He was never selfish. He never fought to kill, only to hone his abilities. Vegeta always used to think he was naïve, but now he almost... admired his Saiyan rival because of it. He almost loved him because of it…

_No. _Vegeta shook off the pestering feelings as soon as they crept into his consciousness. _I am not weak. I will never admit to such pathetic affections towards someone whom I've always strived to defeat. _

But with the thought of love came the memory of his ex-wife. Vegeta knew that he never really loved Bulma as much as everyone was led on to believe. He did become attached to her, but it was never true love exactly. More of a companionship. The only one who noticed this had been Kakarot, much to Vegeta's dismay, and when questions arose, he turned them away angrily. Kakarot could never know the truth that had burrowed itself deep within Vegeta's heart.

And now that Bulma had left his life, Vegeta could make one of two important choices.

He could lead a path of merciless destruction, go back to the man he used to be, harden his shell once again and rebuild the stone walls from the crumbled debris that Kakarot had created. He could go back to killing, because killing was what he was best at.

Or he could find Kakarot, and tell him everything. Every single, solitary feeling that bubbled up inside of him and caused him to soften up in the first place. He could finally tell him about the true reason he'd even started to love.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and gasped for air. There was no way he could ruin Kakarot's life with his ridiculous actions. If he followed through with it, he'd surely hurt Kakarot, and ruin any sort of relationship that could still be lingering between them. He'd hurt Kakarot's family, he'd hurt himself. He had become weak because of this, and he could not stand for it any longer.

Vegeta's head began to throb, and the weight of his guilt and melancholy crushed him. He collapsed to his knees and hunched over, wanting to disappear. After a few minutes in that lowly state, he began to grow wearier and wearier, and his surroundings abruptly faded to black.

Then, the dream came back. All at once, in a blinding blur of events, Vegeta's mind twisted and cracked under the pressure. He could feel his limbs losing sensation, and there was nothing he could do to relieve himself of the frightening paralysis

"No, no, no! Not again!" Vegeta felt himself clutch his head and shake violently. It all came back to him, as much as he'd hoped to repress it.

In his mind, he pictured a wasteland, ravaged by the relentless fury of two opponents. Kakarot was facing off against a nameless adversary. A powerful one at that. Vegeta watched helplessly, immersed in air that seemed thicker than smog. He became a slow motion figure trying to run towards his friend in a feeble attempt at saving him from himself.

"Kakarot! Stop! You don't know what you're up against!" Vegeta shouted, but his voice was warped by the invisible barrier that kept him from the battlefield.

Kakarot couldn't hear the plea, or he was choosing not to. Vegeta could barely take it. He'd watched his rival fall too many times in this exact scenario, and now it was happening all over again. Once again, it was too late to save him.

"Gaah!" Kakarot's scream pierced the sky like lightning as the enemy's attack blasted through his chest in one solid beam of energy. Then, all went silent, and Kakarot slumped forward to the ground.

"K-Kakarot…" Vegeta's eyes widened in panic as he looked at the lifeless body in front of him.

Then, he awoke, ending the nightmare.

"Vegeta? Are you all right?" A figure stood above him, waving his one hand around. Realization struck Vegeta. Had he passed out?

"Ughh… where am I? What happened?" Vegeta rubbed his eyes, sat upright and focused his vision. Sure enough, the person standing close to him was whom he'd anticipated. Kakarot. Suddenly, Vegeta's mouth went dry, and his heart quickened at the touch of a calloused hand against his shoulder. "Kakarot? What are you doing out here?"

The tall Saiyan's face twisted into a playful grin, and he started to chuckle. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Vegeta."

Vegeta flinched at the sound of his laughter. After that horrifying nightmare being relived for the twentieth time, it was hard for the Saiyan Prince to feel anything other than alarm and fear. How could Kakarot be so effortlessly cheerful?

"So, what are you doing anyways? I saw you passed out in the middle of the woods here, and I was a little worried for a while, haha." So he had been unconscious. Kakarot held an outstretch hand to aid his friend, and he took it with slight hesitation.

For a split second, Vegeta considered pushing past his rival and fleeing in another direction. To go somewhere far, far away from the inevitability of him pouring out his feelings for all to hear. But he faltered, his legs were frozen in place, his feet encased in imaginary concrete.

"None of your business." He lied, desperately trying to avoid bringing up anything about his loneliness, his desires or his dream. As some sort of emotional protection, he raised his arms and crossed them.

Kakarot looked disappointed, like he was expecting detail, but he quickly changed his attitude and smiled again. For some reason, Vegeta couldn't stop staring at his rival's lips and the way they curved upwards. A smile. A facial expression that Vegeta couldn't even seem to muster at times without forcing himself.

Kakarot swung one arm around the shorter Saiyan, causing him to slump over in embarrassment. "C'mon Veg. What's on your mind? A strong fighter like you wouldn't just come outside in the middle of the night to take a nap." He continued in a sly voice.

Vegeta pulled away at the unexpected display of affection and from sheer annoyance at the ridiculous nickname. "Don't call me that, Kakarot." He spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. I need to go train." Vegeta closed his eyes as he turned to walk away, but abruptly stopped and opened them when he heard his rival's voice pipe up once more.

"Why don't we train together? I could use the practice."

**A/N: Oh good God, I finally did it. I pulled myself together and finished the first chapter. Yeah, it's not great, but it's my first time writing for DBZ, as I'm pretty new to the fandom. But I just can't deny that Vegeta and Goku(Kakarot) love! Oh, and for everyone who doesn't know who "Bra" is, it's Vegeta's daughter apparently. I decided to add her in seeing as this is post-canon and all. So with Bulma out of the picture, how will this epic story continue? T-T... I dunno yet, need more coffee first….**


	2. Fighting Desire

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! They're really motivating me to update as fast as I can, so here it is! Chapter 2!**

"Are you ready for this, Kakarot? I've gotten much stronger since we last fought."

Vegeta stood tall and straight, his neck proudly arched upwards, chest puffing out and accentuating every detail in his finely toned muscles. What had previously been a night of fear and loneliness had soon developed into something much more productive. And for that matter, enjoyable. Vegeta always loved a good scrap with his rival, and now was the time to prove how much his strength had significantly increased.

Kakarot smiled graciously and pulled his sleeves up ever so slightly to reveal his own impressive muscle build. His biceps rippled and gleamed in the white light of the moon, and Vegeta's brow began to sweat. He wasn't nervous, for he was fully aware of Kakarot's abilities. He was excited. The Saiyan Prince had been longing to fight again, and the fact that it was against his lifelong rival made it all the more sweet. To feel the rush of blood and adrenaline, to experience skin viciously colliding and rubbing, hot limbs pounding against each other. And he would get to feel that once more.

The battle started swiftly, both Saiyans taking to the sky, immediately unleashing attack after attack. Vegeta lurched forward and aimed countless kicks and punches at the man's head. But Kakarot was fast, managing to dodge each hit with flawless agility, and wearing Vegeta down. He was surprised at the incredible display.

_It looks like Kakarot has been training harder than ever. Never before was he this… fast. _The Prince huffed with fatigue and frustration, as he let his foot fly towards Kakarot's chest. It cracked him in the ribs and sent his body careening to the earth. Upon collision, fragments of rock broke apart and scattered across the field, littering everything in their path.

_Yes! _Vegeta celebrated and rushed over to the other Saiyan to continue with an onslaught of Ki blasts. Kakarot stumbled to his feet and shook away the pain. He charged Vegeta and knocked him off balance, momentarily stunning the shorter man. Kakarot saw this as the perfect opportunity to launch an explosive Kamehameha attack, and the blast of energy hit Vegeta head on. He soared through the air and landed several feet away, grunting as he hit a rock. Perfectly executed.

"Impressive, Kakarot! But this is far from over!" Vegeta jumped to life once more and ran forwards at full speed. Kakarot mirrored the action, and soon, both men were at the centre of the field again, facing each other. They panted for breath in unison.

Rough, heavy gasps escaped Vegeta's lips as he pondered which move he would try next. It seemed as though Kakarot was always planning ahead, like he knew exactly what anyone would do at any given point in battle. It frustrated Vegeta to no end.

"Do you want to take a break?" Kakarot exhaled. He wiped some blood that had began to accumulate on his lower lip. His eyes were bloodshot from the intense workout, and they watered.

Vegeta's brow furrowed, his facial features morphing into a grimace. How could Kakarot want to quit now? Now, when it was just starting to get good! Vegeta's overwhelming desire to prove himself to his rival was still going strong, and there was no way he was going to just stop and "take a break."

"Are you insane? Of course I don't want to! I still need to show you what I'm fully capable of, Kakarot!" And with that, Vegeta lunged at him, grabbing the taller man by his broad shoulders, and forcing him to the ground.

"All right. If you say so, Vegeta!" Kakarot pushed with his legs and kicked Vegeta's sweaty body away from him, quickly getting back on his feet. In retort, Vegeta smashed him into a nearby rock wall and relentlessly wailed on Kakarot's face. His jabs were quick and ferocious, merciless and powerful. And Vegeta relished in every moment. Muscles were straining and sweat was trickling down their limbs, covering their slippery bodies. As the heat of battle intensified, Vegeta thought he was literally going to catch fire.

He was so close to Kakarot, holding him in this helpless position, finally feeling superior and in charge. His body heaved and his heart suddenly started to pound even faster than before. His fists stopped flailing in order to offer him some sort of respite. He desperately needed to catch his breath.

It wasn't until then that Vegeta had realized just how close him and Kakarot were. Their lips were within an inch apart, their arms and legs intertwined in a sweaty mess. Vegeta could feel his rival's heart pumping vigorously against his own, and it made him catch his next breath in his throat. His head leaned in slower and slower until he could feel his mouth brush softly against Kakarot's. Just a little closer, and he could… kiss him.

_No… I-I can't…_

Vegeta abruptly pulled away from him, and drew relief from the sudden separation. He'd stopped himself from doing the unthinkable.

Kakarot could only seem to look astonished at Vegeta's bout of mercy, but he knew better than to question the Prince's motives when it came to trivial matters. It was just a training session after all, they could continue later.

Vegeta, however, was feeling utterly disappointed in his actions. He turned away in embarrassment, trying to ignore the blush that crept into his skin and stained his cheeks a deep scarlet. How could the thought of kissing Kakarot even cross his mind? He was a mighty Saiyan, not a hopeless, romantic sap. But the way he felt back there, he could no longer deny it. He'd wanted to kiss his rival.

He recounted a few times in the past when the passionate image had briefly entered his mind. At first it was only fleeting, and it disgusted him. But as the years passed, they became closer, not only as adversaries, but as friends, too. And with that growing bond came the small nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him that he was falling in love. But how could it ever actually be possible? Vegeta may have trained countless hours learning new skills and improving his agility for the next potential match, but he had never anticipated this. He'd never thought of preparing for the emotional battle of love versus hate that he couldn't seem to win no matter what he did. It always ended in a depressing stalemate.

As he stared down at the ground, cursing himself for every sick fantasy that he'd ever created, he was interrupted by the hand of his friend resting upon his shoulder, no doubt an official signal that the training session had ended. And yet again, Vegeta felt unsatisfied with the conclusion, though this time for entirely different reasons.

"I think it's time to call it a day." Kakarot's beaming smile radiated with compassion. Typical. He was probably feeling sorry for Vegeta, no doubt internally filling himself to the brim with useless pity at the sight of his sorry state.

"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms again. It was wrong of Kakarot to make him feel these disturbing emotions.

Kakarot blissfully ignored the other Saiyan's aloof attitude, and cocked his head playfully to one side. "Wanna come in?"

Vegeta's eyes opened and widened at the request. Though regrettably, it may have been wishful thinking, but Vegeta hoped he meant come in for the night. He dreaded going back to the empty house and being reminded of Bulma and his family. And though Kakarot proved to be insufferable at times, it was still a better feeling than the feeling of spite.

But he couldn't do it. He needed to get away from Kakarot to avoid any more awkward situations. He'd only end up getting angry and leaving anyways, and he couldn't bear to be any more frustrated with himself than he already was. Despite this, something more compelled him to ask, "what for?"

"For tea." Kakarot kept foolishly smiling, and he turned to enter the house. "You comin' or what?"

Vegeta was ready to leave, to just walk away, to leave behind all these childish emotions that were pent up within his heart, but he decided to swallow the remnants of his pride, and follow his friend into the house.

He'd have one cup, that was it, then make up some excuse in order to go. He'd be there for ten minutes at the most. And how bad could that possibly be?

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this action-filled chapter, please, the feedback is really awesome! And never fear, more romance is on the way for this adorable couple… plus added drama! (Foreshadowing hint: Chi-Chi… O.o)**


	3. Unspoken Trouble

**A/N: Finally it's up! I apologize for making you guys wait so long, but I was seriously struggling on how to write this one. I decided to make it a bit more Kakarot-centric, just to get an idea of where he stands, as well as his deteriorating relationship with Chi-Chi. Enjoy!**

After a short walk up the trail from the training field, Vegeta entered the quaint home. It had been a long time since he'd been the inside of it, and come to think of it, it had been too long since him and Kakarot had actually talked without punching each other's faces in between interjections. The both of them were always so preoccupied with the daily grind that it had almost become impossible for them to meet up otherwise.

As Vegeta sat at the dining table musing, Kakarot was busy in the kitchen fixing tea for the both of them. It was a routine he had become accustomed to, except this time, he tried his best not to wake up Chi-Chi in the process. He would never say it out loud, but his wife was not as loving as she used to be.

They had a sweet, caring relationship at first, and she was very shy and soft-spoken, but that's what he felt was charming about the young girl. And she was beautiful, to top it off. Long, ebony black hair, giant, mysterious brown eyes, fair skin. Kakarot shook his head solemnly as he remembered their countless dates and how she'd looked as a blushing bride in the prettiest wedding dress of all, given to her by her mother. After the wedding, however, it all changed and she had become increasingly abrasive and strict.

"Till death do you part…"

That line rang repeatedly in Kakarot's mind, forcing him to recollect how it all went downhill.

The first time he'd ever "died" and been sent to Other World was, in Chi-Chi's mind at least, a "realization that what you're doing is wrong." Upon his return, the couple had an arduous discussion about his future and the future of their first son, Gohan.

She'd told him that if he didn't smarten up his ways and stop all of the fighting nonsense, then eventually, he would die, and there would be no hope of bringing him back.

"I just don't want to lose you again," she cried, holding him. Kakarot was sympathetic of her worries, but she couldn't just expect him to abandon his friends. There would be times when they'd need him to fight, and she couldn't stop him. And that's what angered her.

Constantly, she'd use blunt threats and guilt trip tactics to get her way. "You don't love me," or, "how could you do this to me," or even, "if you fight one more time, then there will be trouble." Kakarot would often retreat in guilt and fear, not wanting to face his spouse until she'd cooled off.

One day, she had gone a bit over board. Well, they both had, to be honest. Kakarot couldn't even remember what the fight was about, seeing as they'd argue so frequently that it was hard to keep track. All he knew was that in ended in broken dishes, tears, and the sickening feeling that nothing would ever be the same again.

And that's when he fled to go see the only person who he felt would help him. Vegeta.

It's not that Vegeta was the most selfless, compassionate guy around, but Kakarot knew that he could certainly help him keep his mind off of Chi-Chi. They trained together, like any other day, but that day felt different. Odd, per say.

Vegeta was wiping the sweat off of himself with a towel he'd brought. He tossed it to Kakarot, but the Saiyan was numb to the core and missed the catch. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his sparring companion, his friend.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? Too worn out from fighting? It's no surprise considering I am the very best." He smirked. God, that smirk. Kakarot found it endearing, though most people would find it utterly agitating.

"No. It's just… it's nothing." Kakarot couldn't finish. He couldn't express his shame and worry to Vegeta, he would never understand. At the time, him and Bulma were together with a second child on the way and everything. Even though he'd noticed that their relationship wasn't as smooth as it should have been, it couldn't have been much worse than his and Chi-Chi's. The only thing Kakarot seemed to notice was Vegeta's lack of affection towards the young woman, which wasn't anything unusual for the hardened Saiyan Prince. And apart from that, Kakarot would never be able to tell Vegeta why his eyes were so fixated on him. If Vegeta didn't even feel affection for his own wife, then why should he feel affection for him?

Kakarot didn't say anything more, and Vegeta never asked. It was an unsatisfying end to a day of brutality and pain, and Kakarot couldn't even go home to his bed that night. So much for living as a "happy family of four."

Now, after all that had transpired, he wondered if Vegeta would understand. Because Chi-Chi was growing more and more unbearable each passing day, and it was quickly becoming a chore to deal with it. Kakarot needed a way out, and soon, he just didn't know how to go about achieving that goal.

"Tea's done. Here." Kakarot passed a cup to Vegeta, who absentmindedly accepted the hot beverage.

Vegeta couldn't drink it just yet- he didn't want to burn his mouth- so he just sat there across from Kakarot, eyes glancing at the clean stove, the atrocious, salmon-pink wallpaper, and the clock. It read 12:05 am. Was it really that late already?

"So, erhm, what brought you out here this late anyways, Veg?" Kakarot beamed, though something seemed off about his usually blissful features. Vegeta tried to ignore it, as much as he ignored the mention of the other nickname he despised, and replied with an aloof demeanor.

"I told you, I was going to train."

"The forest doesn't really seem like the best place, don'cha think?" Kakarot grinned with intent. "And you were headed this way. You sure you don't have anything you wanna talk about?" He leaned in. What was with this man and being able to bore into his psyche like this? It unnerved Vegeta to no end.

He grumbled in response. Kakarot sighed, looking behind him towards the bedroom that Chi-Chi and him shared, contemplating whether or not it would be safe to bring up the pestering subject.

"Hey, I'm glad you showed up. Things are… a bit lonely over here." Kakarot's eyes were suddenly downcast, a rare emotion for the mirthful Saiyan. Vegeta looked up at him with the smallest hint of curiosity.

"Lonely? Whatever do you mean, you fool? If anyone should be feeling lonely, it's me."

Kakarot sighed again, stirring his tea halfheartedly, yet clutching the spoon with a white-knuckled grip afterwards. Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes off of the man for a second, his curiosity growing stronger and stronger still.

"I know, I know. But you really need to… to just listen, for once. Things aren't always about you, Vegeta, and… and…. Sometimes…" Kakarot squeezed his eyes shut. Vegeta knew that he was an emotional person, he was just never usually so physically upset like this. He wasn't lying or bluffing for attention, that wasn't his style, and so this pain must have been real. Even so, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to openly show empathy- he didn't want to show weakness like that.

"W-well, if it's not about me, then it's not my problem." The shorter Saiyan crossed his arms and looked away, peeking back a couple of seconds later to Kakarot quivering in his seat, ready to burst into tears.

He looked just like a small, helpless infant.

"How dare you show weakness like this, Kakarot! And for what? Tell me what is going on right now, before I really need to make you cry!" Vegeta sprung forward in the chair and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. If threats and force were the only way he could show his concern, then so be it. But watching Kakarot slumped over like a little baby, in a pathetic state, made Vegeta angry at him and whatever was causing such anguish.

"V-Vegeta… it's…"

"Out with it, Kakarot!"

But before another word was uttered, a familiar woman emerged from the hallway. She did not look impressed.

"Chi-Chi! Oh my goodness, sweetheart!" Kakarot pulled back abruptly and rushed over to her. She shunned his attempted kiss away, and instead glared over at Vegeta.

"What in the world is going on here?"

"Let me explain, Vegeta was just coming over for a training session and some tea—"

"Yeah, I heard those noises from inside. And do you want to know why I didn't come out there? Because I didn't want to believe you were disobeying me! This is absolutely unforgiveable, Goku!"

_Disobeying? What on Earth was this woman on about? _Vegeta thought to himself as he eyed Kakarot for the answer. His face gave nothing away except for the look of shame, another weak emotion that stood out like a sore thumb.

"Chi-Chi look, I'm sorry. But sometimes I need to get out and do things that I want to do for a change. And I don't feel like discussing this in front of—"

"An unwelcome guest? He wouldn't even be in here right now if you hadn't have snuck off to go train!" She ceased yelling for a moment to turn her attention to the other Saiyan. "Vegeta, I apologize, but you are going to have to leave. I need to have serious talk with my _husband_." That last word hissed bitterly through her teeth.

Vegeta stood, looking incredulous, until finally turning to the door. He needed to say something, but what could he say? The woman was insane, and she needed to calm down a bit, and Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if Kakarot's sudden mood swing earlier had anything to do with her. It was all a huge mess.

Once Vegeta left the house, Kakarot had a strong urge to follow him, but he couldn't when he saw Chi-Chi in this state. She had gone from livid to desperate in a matter of seconds, now clinging to his weighted gi, putting even more pressure on the man's heavy heart.

"You need to stop this. I've told you again and again, but you never listen. How many other times have you been out training without my knowledge?"

Kakarot couldn't answer right away, he could only drop his shoulders in sorrow. With a shaky breath, he tried his best to explain further, but no matter what, she wouldn't listen to his side of the argument.

"All I ever wanted was a happy family. But you can't even let me have that, can you? You've never listened to me, you obviously don't care. I could die tomorrow, and you'd be out training! You have me, your beautiful wife, and two beautiful kids. What do you need anything else for?"

"I… I don't know."

"See? There. Now admit you were wrong, and don't do it again. I'm telling you, there will be consequences otherwise, Goku."

"What I do know, however, is that you are controlling. You act like my mother instead of my wife. You always want to have your side of the story and you don't even stop to think of mine. Don't get me wrong, my family is the most important thing in the world to me. But fighting is who I am, and it always will be. I can't change that, and neither can you, even though you keep trying and trying. All throughout our marriage, you've been this way, and I'm tired of it."

"Oh, you're tired? YOU'RE TIRED? How about me, who stays up at all hours of the night worrying about your safety. Worrying that I'll become a widow and our children will be fatherless! How do you think that makes me feel?" Chi-Chi's eyes were brimming with tears now, her face flushed red.

"I'm s—"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're nothing but a spoiled brat, Goku!"

Kakarot shook as he tried to hold his wife, to console her pain, but she drew back from him and cracked a stiff hand across his face. He touched the spot, and it stung like hell.

"W-why did you…?"

"Because you're disgusting! I wanted a family, and a husband who cares, but you just can't be that man anymore, can you?" Her tears were falling fast, dripping down to the floor and staining her nightgown. Kakarot could only close his eyes now, and head for the door. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't argue anymore, he couldn't take it.

"I guess I can't." And with that, he took off towards the night sky, without looking back.

**A/N: Aww :( Yeah, for the record, I'm NOT part of the Chi-Chi hate club, they just aren't as right for each other as they were back then. (I also don't hate Bulma, lol.) Plus, it makes Kakarot free and available ;) This chapter wasn't as romantic as I expected, regrettably, but I had to have this one as a general set up to answer some questions. Anyways, I hope you liked it regardless, and I promise the next chapter will be up faster! **


	4. Quasi-Healing

**A/N: It's finally here! Not much more to say except, please forgive my slow arse… XD And I had to do some research on "Ki sense" for this chapter, so please tell me if I still got something wrong…**

They were still arguing.

Vegeta sat hunched over in front of the window, as to not be seen eavesdropping. He had no idea that Kakarot's marriage was even more sour than his. At least when Bulma left, she had a few choice words to yell- most of them being curses- but then she was done. She took the kids, but Vegeta was still able to visit them. Knowing second-hand how Chi-Chi behaved, things were looking grim for his rival.

Was that… pity? Again? Vegeta held his chin in his hands and sighed. The old him would have never even thought of having such compassion towards anyone, but he was changing so rapidly. Even his old beliefs were being overshadowed by newer, nicer ones.

Nice. Hah, Vegeta laughed at the word. Nice was an adjective used to describe phony people who wanted to gain status in their relationships, yet didn't have the guts to take it by force. Kakarot was nice. But did Vegeta's description of "nice" fit the other Saiyan warrior as perfectly as he used to believe? Kakarot wasn't just caring towards his friends, he cared for everybody, no matter how badly they'd treated him. He was never good at being on time, or always being around, but people knew he had the best of intentions.

He was a fool, mostly because even to this overbearing woman, he was nothing but kind. This baffled Vegeta to no end. And why should he feel sorry for somebody with too soft of a heart? Well he did, and he didn't approve of it.

Vegeta's heart skipped suddenly when he heard the door swing open. Quickly but soundlessly, he retreated to the nearest bush and watched as Kakarot emerged from the house.

He then heard the taller man speak up from the doorway. "I guess I can't." And as soon as the argument began, it seemed to be over, with Kakarot fleeing for the dark clouds.

Silence. Vegeta held his breath as he waited for Chi-Chi to run out screaming, or at least try to follow him, but she never did. Instead, the door slammed shut and a faint silhouette of the woman could be seen behind the drawn curtains. It looked like she was sobbing.

Vegeta honestly felt no need to go inside and comfort the woman- she would have probably bashed his head in or something anyways- so he waited a few more minutes until he was certain she wouldn't come out, then took off after his rival.

_I guess I can't…_ What on Earth did that even mean? Hearing it out of context made Vegeta all the more yearning for further information. And why did Kakarot never tell him of the troubles he was facing with his wife? Sure, Vegeta probably wouldn't have been too eager to help, but he still could have known about it.

How could she try and stop Kakarot from fighting anyways? It was ludicrous. The man was built for battle, hardened for hardship, yet still as loving to anyone and everyone that he crossed paths with- provided they never hurt his family or friends. So why was she unsatisfied?

_I would have given him all he ever wanted. _

Vegeta wouldn't dare swipe away this thought as if it were an annoying fly, for it was way too prominent now. If things had been different, Vegeta could have made Kakarot see that he didn't need anything else to be happy- he just needed his fighting spirit and a sparring partner. He wished he could have given him the chance to fight as he pleased instead of worry about anybody else telling him he couldn't.

That woman… infuriated Vegeta. Trying to use guilt trips to squelch Kakarot's fighting spirit. And for that matter, how could Kakarot let her do this to him? When he found that weakling, he would surely give him a piece of his mind.

It had been a few days since Kakarot had run off, and no one was asking about it. It wasn't a rare occasion when Kakarot would randomly take off and not return for days on end, and Chi-Chi was keeping very quiet and secluded. She needed her space as much as he did, and Vegeta knew this.

Not that he really cared too much about that woman and her mental and emotional state. And as far as Vegeta was concerned, a week without Kakarot's whining, talking- and pretty much anything else- was considered a pleasant vacation.

After a week had gone by, however, he could no longer suppress his longing to find the Saiyan. He wasn't quite sure if he would pummel the fool for being so idiotic, or kiss him in order to make up for all the wasted years of holding back. All Vegeta was really certain of was that he needed to let something loose before the overwhelming feeling killed him.

Finally, he arrived at a cliff side over looking a deep valley. At first, it didn't look too suspicious, being only a small bluff that appeared to lead into a cave. But the power level was there, and soon, a figure came into full view. The man stood against the wind, his neck curved downwards, solemnly facing the many trees that littered the ground below. And Vegeta didn't need Ki sense to be able to tell who was looming in the shadows.

_Kakarot…._ The name wisped through stiff, dry lips.

Upon approaching his body, Vegeta noticed his shoulders were quaking with uncontrollable sobs, and his fists were balled up tightly. He wanted to punch him for being so malleable, for letting that woman control his life, for running off for so many days. Because of him, the Prince was turning into more of a sap than usual, and somebody needed to pay for it. Preferably, Kakarot himself. Vegeta sped up and aimed a swing straight for Kakarot's head, however, he obviously heard the man and dodged it.

"V-Vegeta?" Kakarot's eyes widened at the sight of his friend, who was now fuming with anger, fists raised. "Why would you of all people try and sneak up on me when you know full well that I can sense people coming?"

"How dare you let that insufferable woman control you like that?! You are better than this!" Vegeta cried and tried for a kick, but it was sloppily executed and way off balance. Kakarot avoided it with ease. The shorter Saiyan snarled under his breath, obviously resisting to back down.

"You don't understand, Vegeta! It's what I've been trying to tell you all this time!"

"What? That you are officially the only Saiyan to have been so severely pussy-whipped that he almost gave up on his own fighting spirit?"

Kakarot sighed and hung his head low, catching Vegeta's second punch mid-swing.

"Nrrgh… let go of me, Kakarot!" Vegeta panted hard and tried to pull away, but his taller friend pulled him close, into a hug. Vegeta was taken aback by the display, but instead of pulling away and retreating, he stood stock still, unable to budge. "W-what are you—"

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I should have told you everything that was going on as soon as I could. I was just afraid that you wouldn't listen."

"Guuh…" Vegeta calmed down— only slightly— and tried to think about how to react. He had never hugged Kakarot before, as close as they came previous times, but his pride would never allow such affection to be openly shown. Here, he couldn't decide what to do. He wanted to be there, holding Kakarot so tightly, but at the same time, he wanted to punch his rival straight in the jaw and hopefully break it. He wanted so much more than just the hug, but he was afraid to let it show, and he wanted to be violent rather than affectionate just to deny his feeling further. The Saiyan Prince eventually returned the hug with a stern reluctance, feeling his cheeks burn up as he did so.

Kakarot was the first to pull away, averting the shorter man's sharp look. His cheeks were tomato red as well, and he realized how silly this all must have looked.

"Veg… I—"

"What in blazes do you think you're trying to prove with all of this, Kakarot?" The Prince's tone became somewhat gentler, surprisingly enough. Truthfully, Vegeta wanted so badly to be frustrated. He didn't even want to hear an explanation. He just wanted to beat Kakarot senseless. But seeing him this way made Vegeta cringe under his tough shell, and he was breaking every moment he was forced to stare into the taller Saiyan's deep, depressing dark eyes.

"I-I don't know, okay? Geez, you come here wanting to fight, you barely give me enough time to explain, so I pull you into a- a hug of all things! And you think I'm weak and pitiful, so I feel even worse and… and…" Kakarot's voice became quiet, his breath shaky and rough, barely able to contain his animalistic urges. Vegeta scanned him with uncertainty, and Kakarot felt defeated though he hadn't even thrown a single punch in defense. "Look, I'm sorry, Vegeta."

"Why are you always apologizing, Kakarot? I heard what that woman said to you. All of it." Vegeta trailed off at that moment, trying to find words— any words— to even remotely remedy any hurt that may have been caused. But the Saiyan Prince just wasn't that type of man.

"Everything?" Kakarot cut off his train of thought, and Vegeta furrowed his brow in slight annoyance.

"Yes." It was all he could manage to mutter after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. He shut his eyes then, avoiding any eye contact. Because he knew if this moment took any unnecessary emotional turns, he would be forced to leave before anything became of it.

Kakarot made a small whimpering sound and sighed. Vegeta had to know everything, didn't he? He always had to be the smart, calculating one. The one to always know a weakness and exploit it to the fullest. There was no way the Saiyan Prince would let this slide without eventually replying with some form of mockery. Tears came to Kakarot's eyes as he contemplated all the hurtful things Vegeta could say and do now that he was aware of his marital troubles.

More silence. It could only lead to heartbreak, which was the one thing Kakarot's fragile, caring soul didn't need.

"If you need to say something, just say it, because I don't wanna stand here waiting." Kakarot squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from streaming down.

His soft voice made tingles travel down Vegeta's vertebrae.

"Kakarot… You know I'm not…. I'm not the best at words. Especially words of… support. And I'd be lying if I said I knew exactly what to say to make you feel better. That's…" Vegeta paused for a brief moment, and sighed deeply. "… your job."

Kakarot's eyes slowly opened, but he didn't look at his rival right away. He was yearning to hear more. Vegeta wasn't usually this nice about, well, anything.

He continued with subtle haste, as if trying to get this episode of kindness over with.

"B-but, I will say this, right now. Your woman… she has no clue what she's lost." Vegeta bit his tongue, and his cheeks flushed. What an incredibly stupid thing to say.

Kakarot seemed to think differently, however. The taller Saiyan looked at his rival with increasing earnest, revealing a small flicker of life in his eyes that made Vegeta grow slightly more confident in his words.

"And you better not let this stop you from training. You are the strongest being I've ever known, Kakarot. Don't screw yourself over." A smirk crept its way onto Vegeta's face, which made Kakarot smile, albeit only a little. Vegeta felt accomplished nonetheless. He leaned a bit closer now, in order to let out a gruff whisper. "Plus, don't you think it's a little embarrassing to be struck by a woman? You'd better train harder, Kakarot."

Kakarot emitted a small, halfhearted chuckle, as he lightly touched the spot on his cheek where he'd previously been slapped. "All right, Vegeta. It's a deal."

And with that, the two Saiyan's parted ways for the evening. Vegeta couldn't help but stop for a second to admire his friend's speed as he disappeared into the pastel vapor of the sunset.

"It better be, warrior."

**A/N: D'AWWW :') Sorry for Vegeta's major OOC-ness in this chappy, but I couldn't resist having him actually be bearable for once :P Besides, our little cutie Kakarot deserves some love right about now, even if it is forced, strained affection from one emotionally (and sexually) frustrated Saiyan Prince ;) Hope you liked, as always, and bear with me as I try to get over severe writer's block. Your guys' reviews and support are helping so much! Lots of lov times over 9000 :P**

**P.S. If I messed up the logistics of "Ki sense," I apologize, again, I did some research but there wasn't much and DBZ is a new fandom for me ^^''' here's some cookies for any potentially upset fans! **


	5. A Gift Remembered, A Favour Returned

"Nrrgh… naahh!"

Vegeta awoke the next morning in a cool sweat, pulling himself out of yet another merciless nightmare. Gripping his blanket tightly with one hand and fumbling for the bedside lamp with the other, he regained his vision and breathed a congested sigh.

"Not again." He flicked the light on, illuminating the corner of the room where his desk sat. It was empty, save for a few pieces of paper and a crisp, clean, weighted gi. It had never been used.

Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered the story behind the clothes.

They were his birthday gift from a few months back, given by a certain other Saiyan who claimed to be the Prince's "best buddy."

_Flashback…_

_Bulma was holding a birthday party for Vegeta, even though he certainly never asked for one, and to make matters even weirder, all the incompetent morons that Bulma decided to call "friends" had also arrived to celebrate. Bulma and the others looked so cheerful helping set everything up with streamers and musical accompaniment and other various things. It was almost too tough to believe that weeks later, she'd be concentrating her efforts on moving out of Vegeta's life. Nonetheless, the party was that of an inconvenience for the Saiyan Prince, to which he barely held an interest for. That is, until a certain familiar figure strode through the door._

_Kakarot showed up sporting a navy blue suit and tie. He was, for lack of a better description, strikingly handsome. Vegeta was taken aback at the change in maturity from him. He remembered how Kakarot's deep, mahogany eyes scanned the room, as if searching for someone, finally stopping to meet Vegeta's. He wanted to walk over, but there was one problem. The man had Chi-Chi around his arm practically the entire night, not letting him go, be free, separate from her until she was tipsy from the alcohol. Once he had the clingy woman sitting safely, he took it as an opportunity to slip away, and he headed over to where Vegeta was._

"_You've barely touched your wine." He gestured to the nearly full wine glass sitting adjacent to the shorter Saiyan. Vegeta grunted and shrugged his shoulders. He wondered why he didn't shoo Kakarot away to leave him in solitude, but something inside him was preventing his colder side from rearing its ugly head. All Kakarot did in response was grin that dopey grin of his and pull up a chair beside him- awfully close for comfort._

"_Erhm, I- I don't need to drink, Kakarot. I'm a proud Saiyan, and this ritual these humans call 'drinking' is a ghastly habit that I don't feel like being a part of."_

"_Oh, c'mon, Veggie… just unwind and have a little fun for once, huh?" Kakarot chuckled, hiccupped, and then suddenly sprang up from the chair. "Oh yes! That's right, I almost forgot. Wait here, Vegeta."_

_He returned with a bag, and handed it over to the shorter Saiyan. "Here. Happy birthday, Veg." Vegeta cringed and scowled at Kakarot for the mention of that horrendous nickname, yet still accepted the present_.

_End flashback._

And now, he had managed to tear himself away from the bed sheets and force himself to open the plastic surrounding the training clothes. He never wanted to wear them, afraid that any sort of appreciation would make him look weak. But things were different, emotions were becoming stronger with each passing second, and—

_A ring at the door? At this time of night?_ Vegeta harshly flung the outfit back onto the desk and rubbed his temples furiously. _Honestly, it's late, I'm tired, and if some random imbecile thinks he can just waltz up to my door and disturb me then he is going to be in a world of disappointment and hurt. Mostly hurt. _

Vegeta grinned at all the twisted ways he could do away with this little pest.

Meanwhile, standing behind the door with his back shielding himself from the bitter wind, was Kakarot. He twiddled his thumbs nervously while he waited for Vegeta to answer the door. It was stupid of him to come here in the middle of the night, but he didn't feel so bad considering he had let Vegeta into his own home at an unspeakable hour in the past. Maybe the Prince would be less grumpy than usual. Heh, maybe.

"What do you think you're doing you little— huh?" Vegeta swiftly swung the door wide open, only to find Kakarot standing there, sheepishly gazing at him. He was at a loss. "K-Kakarot? What in the—"

"Okay, before you get mad, hear me out. Obviously, I can't go back home because well… because you already know the reason. And I don't really have anywhere else to stay…"

Vegeta's eyes widened at the prospect. Him and Kakarot? Living together? The notion was about as absurd as it gets, but for some odd reason, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to slam the door in his rival's face.

"I know, I know. It's pretty inconvenient. But I have no other choice besides that cliff side cave."

"Guuh… c-can't you just—" Vegeta ceased to speak for a moment to take this all in. Kakarot wanted to live with him. Annoying, gluttonous, big-mouthed, wide-eyed, perfectly sculpted, kind-hearted… Kakarot. "— F-fine. God, I can't believe I'm doing this…" He crossed his arms and stepped away from the door, letting Kakarot slip into the warm house willingly.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I owe you one."

"How about you 'owe me one' by shutting the hell up, sleeping down here on the couch, and leaving my god-damned fridge alone." The shorter Saiyan demanded bluntly, as he started up the stairs to his room.

On his way up, he could hear shuffling noises and a sleepy Kakarot reply, "sure thing, but I still get breakfast in the morning, right?"

"Whatever." Vegeta couldn't resist the urge to smile, though he skillfully hid it from view.

**A/N: Smaller chapter this time, but it makes for a handy-dandy transition into the juicier half of this delicious story ^/^ Prepare yourselves for more romance (squee), drama (gasp), and dare-I-say, ACTUAL PLOT (double squee, triple gasp), in the chapters to come! And to conclude my fifth chapter, I would just like to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed and supported my story! (I honestly didn't have much faith in this fic, guys, but you've really helped motivate me… :') sniffles) Anyways, tons of love to all, and remember to keep those nosebleed tissues handy for future chapters! ;D**


	6. The 'Brief' Discussion

"I'm going outside to train, wanna come?"

Vegeta was barely paying attention to his rival, who had managed to leap in front of his face in an attempt to get attention. The shorter Saiyan had a newspaper in one hand and a glass of water in the other, guzzling down the liquid in one quick movement. He was parched from taking hits on various trees, but satisfied nonetheless at the hardening of his fists.

"Veggie?"

"How many times do I have to say it, Kakarot? Quit calling me by that ridiculous name. And in case you weren't aware, I was just outside training. Unlike some people, I like to train at an earlier, more acceptable time."

"Well, gee, Vegeta. I don't always sleep in, but I was up pretty late last night."

"No kidding, moron. You were at my door at 4 in the morning, demanding for a place to live. I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you right now if you had just shut your damn mouth with that crazy woman of yours."

"Then why'd ya let me stay?" Kakarot's grin was playful and cute, an all too familiar look that crawled into Vegeta's mind and made him furious.

"J-just go train already!"

"Okay, Mr. Lazy. But I'm really going hard today, so expect to get beaten even worse the next time we fight." Kakarot winked and Vegeta used all of his willpower not to strangle the taller Saiyan for his cheeky comments.

It wasn't that Vegeta didn't want to train with Kakarot, but lately, he'd been finding himself more and more frustrated. The sexual tension building deep inside him was starting to get to the point where instead of punching Kakarot, Vegeta would just end up doing other things that he'd rather not think about.

So, he continued not to think, just to relax and keep his mind far away from his rival's sweaty, hot body punching and kicking and straining itself to a state of fatigue. Vegeta would just read the paper, surely that would be distracting enough.

No more than fifteen minutes had passed, and Vegeta heard a ring at the door. Rolling his eyes and slamming the newspaper down forcefully on the coffee table, he got up to answer it. Not many people dropped by this secluded area of the city, but he was beginning to think that the rules of the universe were twisting around in order to annoy the prince in as many ways as possible.

Another ring sounded. Whoever it was must have been even less patient than Vegeta himself. He decided to keep the person waiting for a little longer, as he meandered around the kitchen, eventually pouring himself another glass of water, then finally proceeding to open the door. As soon as he saw who it was, the glass fell from his fingertips.

"B-Bulma?" Vegeta stepped backwards slightly, realizing the mess on the doorstep, but not really giving it a second thought. Right now, the burning question was, why was she here? Did she forget something? Or did she just want something more from him? Vegeta grimanced at the latter thought, crossing his arms in discontent. Whatever else she wanted to take, she was going to have to wrestle it out of his cold, dead hands.

"Hello, Vegeta." She murmured. Her hands were folded, writhing nervously against each other. The woman appeared to have worked up a bit of a sweat, which became more evident the more frequently she brushed at her forehead with her sleeve. After a drawn out awkward silence, she took a deep breath and continued. "May I speak with you?"

Vegeta took a moment to stare at the woman he once called his own. Her blue eyes looked dimmer than usual, her spunk faded into a more subdued gaze as she peered up at him through her teal bangs. Her cheeks were a bit red, and she looked like she'd been crying. Vegeta let himself feel sympathetic for just a moment, then reverted back to his cold demeanor. "What could it possibly be that you had to interrupt my otherwise peaceful afternoon, woman?"

Bulma tried her best not to look weak, as she gained composure and straightened herself out. In her mind, this was her last chance, and she couldn't blow it.

"I came here to say that… that I want you back, Vegeta. I tried getting over my mistake countless times, but each passing second makes me regret it even more." She breathed in deeply, and Vegeta's eyes widened. "And the kids miss you. Like, a lot."

Vegeta choked back words, words that he wanted to be ruthless and harsh, words that would make her leave and never come back. But as he continued to look at the blue-haired beauty, and remember the bright faces of his two children, he crumbled, allowing Bulma to wrap her slim arms around his muscular form.

What was he doing? The Prince of Saiyans would have sooner killed the woman than even entertained the idea of bringing her back into his life. But here they were, embracing, Bulma sobbing gently into his chest, and Vegeta silently cursing himself for letting it happen. And why?

It must have been Kakarot's fault. That blasted goodness within him that seemed to be rubbing off on Vegeta. The empathy, the love. Kakarot was no doubt the reason he was growing softer and softer, and the only reason why the Saiyan was even discussing feelings or allowing Bulma to cling to him.

Kakarot was the only reason Vegeta cared about, well, anything at all.

They pulled apart after some time, Vegeta slightly relieved that no one witnessed the event, and Bulma cracked a tiny smile.

"So, what do you say? We can sell the house and you can come back with me and live at dad's place. Or, I can return here. You can choose."

"I never said anything at all about getting back together." Vegeta began, not even flinching as the woman's face fell. "I fail to see how any of this is my fault or my problem anymore." As blunt as the statement was, Vegeta knew he couldn't put it any other way, and at that point, he couldn't have cared less if Bulma cried more, or became more upset. He just needed her to leave.

"Oh." She backed away, staring intently at the ground and trying not to let the tears fall again. She should have seen this coming from a mile away, and though she was slightly deluded and a little broken up, she couldn't help but piece together the presumed reason why Vegeta wouldn't take her back.

"I saw Goku training in the back when I got here. I know what this is about."

"W-what? What on earth are you talking about, woman?" Vegeta stumbled backwards, making more distance between them. Bulma continued to speak, not completely certain if her theory was correct, but deciding that she was smart enough to put the jigsaw puzzle together.

"You and Goku. I realize that you guys might have something going on, and you don't need to be embarrassed. I understand."

"Nngh…" Vegeta grunted, shaking and feeling his cheeks burn up. "Y-you can't be serious if you think that clown Kakarot means anything more to me than a severe annoyance!"

Bulma laughed then, it had been quite a long time since she'd done so, even if it was half-hearted. She turned to walk away. "Though I'm curious, I won't pry anymore. And I really do understand, Vegeta. I just hope that there's no hard feelings, and as long as you're happy, then so am I."

"W-whatever."

"Oh and by the way, Trunks and Bra really want you to take them to a movie sometime next week. It will be fun. See you soon."

Vegeta grunted again, and shut the door. He watched her leave, realizing that though he would never admit it to her, she was right. This undeniable affection towards Kakarot was building up more and more every day, and no matter how hard he fought it, it wouldn't stay down. It wouldn't be long until he'd have to say or do something, but he'd try his best to stall the inevitable for as long as humanely possible.

And he was at least glad that Bulma was letting him see the kids after all this time. Maybe a movie wouldn't be so bad. After all, he did miss them.

He retreated back to the couch where suddenly, the paper didn't seem so enticing anymore. Just the same boring news articles and pointless drivel about celebrities. Vegeta couldn't be bothered with such trivial matters. Instead, he took it upon himself to grab his training clothes and meet Kakarot outside. Nothing fired up his spirit more than a heated fight with his rival, and the prince was prepared to take his chances with his little secret.

And he figured it was about time to break in the brand new outfit that was given to him as a gift.

**A/N: Aha! I apologize for the terrible pun in the chapter title, but it totally makes sense despite how lame it is. So, I'm sorry again for my slow ass, but it's getting harder and harder to write Vegeta as in character as possible when he has secrets to spill. I hope it doesn't detract from the story, as I am trying my very best to keep him as the proud, ruthless prince we all know and love. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and expect the next one soon because I feel as though I am on a roll again! ^_^ Peace!**


End file.
